


Ryan crushing on you

by Rainfalls



Series: I keep falling in love with you (here's the reasons why) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Does anyone get the pun?, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfalls/pseuds/Rainfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan has a few crushes and is forced to work with one of his crush for a school project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were late. So very late. Ryan was running back and forth around the house packing his things to get to school on time whereas Lindsay was busy being distracted by their cat. Ryan gathered up his and Lindsay’s things as he pulled her out of the house. They hopped into the car, which Lindsay thinks should be called a Bat-Car because it was black, sleek and fast.

‘Lindsay I have been telling you to prep for school by yourself. Remember our parents are in another country and I can’t do everything by myself.’ Ryan said as he passed her a lunch back and her bag.

‘But Dad, it’s only seven. School starts at eight.’ Lindsay grinned.

‘You messed with my alarm again didn’t you. Also how many times have I told you not to call me that.’

‘Okay Mother.’

‘Really, Lindsay?’

‘Hey you’re as crazy as I am, who has been the one who started the prank war by scaring me in the shower with that stupid robot voice.’

‘Go to sleep, I’ll take the long route.’

-

Ryan and Lindsay miraculously had the same class in the morning so they usually sit together. They are oddly close for a bother and a sister but Ryan is not really a social guy and prefers not to be the one who initiated a conversation. Ryan basically uses Lindsay as wall between him and new people, Lindsay does not mind as she is much more social. She is basically one of the most popular girls in school, in a group of girls called RWBY. 

The school has basically two popular groups. The Achievement Hunter and RWBY. Ryan would not be able to tell anyone what they are like because he rarely gets close to any of them, even though Lindsay is his sister and has connections. All he knows is that they are a rowdy bunch of people that are popular due to how funny they are.

‘Hey Lindsay, sorry to interrupt but I need to steal your desk buddy for the break.’ Ryan looked up to see Meg and Ashley. Lindsay shrug and went in search for her friends.

‘Trying to steal my lunch?’

‘Come on you know that you love us and make extra for us, the food you make is even in bite-sized pieces and is shaped like adorable animals.’ Meg laughed at what Ashley said. Pointing out to the lunch Ryan had took out, with cow shaped cookies.

‘Edgar’s the one in the hole, thing is not a good excuse because your apple slices are cute little bunnies.’ Meg commented while taking a bite out of Ryan’s food, stopping Ryan from talking.

The whole canteen started laughing at something, and a loud squawk was heard. Ryan, Meg and Ashley whipped their heads around to see Gavin on the floor with his food splattered around him. Over the laughter, they could hear Michael shouting at Gavin.

‘God damn it Gavin, Come on! Pick this shit up!’

‘But Michael the bread is soggy. Ack. It is disgusting.’ Gavin pouted.

‘But Micool.’ Ray teased.

‘Shut up Ray!’ Gavin clambered onto Ray.

Ryan awkwardly looked back to his now half a quarter empty lunch, Meg and Ashley has their own lunch why do they keep stealing his food? The Achievement Hunter Lads and Gents are known though out the school to be in a relationship. When Ryan looked back up to his friends they were both smiling at him. That was not a good thing as both of them smiling means that they are plotting something that will lead to Ryan’s demise.

‘Oh, Ryan likes somebody, or should I say somebodies?’ Meg wiggled her eyebrows, causing Ashley to spit out her drink.

‘No, okay fine, yes. They would never go out with me anyway. They are in the popular crowd and even if we became friends I’ll just be a thir-six wheel… I can see that your thinking about something and I do not agree. Do not set me up with anyone.’

‘Aww, Ryan you’re no fun. How did you figure out our plan, we’re the ones that have a mind bond.’ Ashley whined, trying to get Ryan to agree with their plan.

‘I know because I am your friend and Meg has the same face when she set you up with Burnie.’

-

Miss Heath walked into the class room. Miss Heath was one of Ryan’s favorite teachers, she was understanding and kind. Miss Heath declared that she has project work and she will be the one assigning the teams. Ryan preferred this as Ryan did not like to choose a team mate when everyone else has one already. When Miss Heath called out his name and then after that Geoff’s name, Ryan knew that his friends were going to tease him about this. It happens that the only Geoff in his class is Geoff Ramsey, he is the leader of the popular group. Meaning that Ryan has to do work together with one of his crush. Right after class, Geoff swaggered up to him.

‘Hey, your Ryan right? I’m Geoff. Do you mind coming over to my place to do the work?’

‘Sure, when do you want to meet up?’

‘How about after school today?’

‘Okay, I just need to tell my sister.’


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan left his keys for the car with Lindsay, she would never hurt his precious car. Trust is important in the family and Ryan is quite sure Lindsay can drive. Also Geoff’s house is apparently in his neighborhood so he decided that his sister needs transport more than he does. Ryan met Geoff at the main entrance after school. 

Geoff drove him over to his house, playing music and singing along as if Ryan is not even there. It was very funny, Geoff was singing very off pitch. When they reached Geoff’s house the door opened by itself. Ryan then realised that behind the door was Jack. Jack politely greeted Ryan and invited him in.

‘Jack, Daddy is home too, welcome me.’ Geoff whined.

‘Quit it Geoff, it’s your own house.’ Jack laughed.

‘Not to be rude but how did you get here so fast? School was just dismissed.’ Ryan asked.

Jack explained that Geoff enjoyed driving slowly while the Lads dragged me home to attack Geoff’s kitchen. Geoff than dashed into the kitchen to kick out the lads. After Geoff completed his task, he told everyone that both he and Ryan were going to do a science project together so they better not disturb them. Ryan knew that this warning would probably not help as he has seen them in class and the library and no threats so far has been successful. 

They sat down at a table and took out pens and paper, to plan what they should do for the project. Midway through the project, Ryan heard giggles as he saw a stuff toy aiming straight at him, Ryan swiftly swung his body to the side to avoid the oncoming projectile. When he did so he heard everyone in the room laughing and mocking Gavin with a semi-impressed faces. 

‘Oh my god you missed Gavin! Plus, Ryan dogged it!’ Michael was rolling on the floor together with Ray. Ryan bends down to up the stuff toy animal of a Pokémon and an idea popped into his head.

‘Hey Geoff, what about we doing a video on how some video games can teach physics?’ Ryan said aloud.

‘That sounds awesome! Let’s Play!’ Ray shouted from the couch where he was playing Halo.

‘Yeah, that sounds really cool. So we show like a video off two different people, one who plays video games and one who doesn’t. Then place them in a room for a reaction test.’ Geoff said while he wrote the idea down. Ryan was pleased that he didn’t make a fool of himself because of his idea in front of them. They are known for being social and if he does something stupid they might accidentally tell other people or laugh at him. 

‘Great let’s do this again next week, I’m too lazy to start now or plan for this and we still have a few weeks more before the project needs to be submitted.’ Geoff yawned as he stretched away from the table. Ryan nodded and started to pack his things.

‘Do you want to stay for dinner? We’re having pizza together as Geoff’s parents are coming home late today.’ Jack offered.

‘Nah, I need to um, go home and finish my other home work.’ It wasn’t a lie, but Ryan just really felt like he was interrupting their alone time. He was the only person in the room not together in their relationship and he really did have homework. As he took his things and slipped on his shoes he noticed Ray putting on his shoes to. When Ray saw Ryan’s confused face, Ray told him that he wants to walk him home.

‘I am a superhero and I am here to help the citizens. X-ray is here to help and unlike Vav, I know how to be a gentleman.’ Ray declared, Ryan could hear Gavin disagreeing with what Ray said in the background and was scrambling of the couch to Ryan and Ray. Ray grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, out of the house stating that Gavin was a terrible flirt.

Ray’s hands were firm, yet a bit soft to the touch. When Ryan realized what a creep he was and that he was still holding hands with Ray for no reason, he swiped his hand away. Once Ryan was close to his house and Ray departed.

When Ryan got back, Lindsay cornered him and interrogated him about what had happened. Similarly, Meg and Ashley were not satisfied that nothing interesting happened other than the thoughtful walk home with Ray, which they put in their folder of reasons Ryan will be dating them. Ryan was so sorry that he actually did work, instead of fulfilling their dreams by having a kiss with one of them or something. Good thing Ryan did not tell them about the offer for dinner together yet, because they will hound him to go back to Geoff’s. They might also tell him that it is a code for wanting a date with him. Ryan has too many girl friends that he knew they would be upset with him and wanted his non-existent relationship to be like a romantic novel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Science! That I also don't know much about, this idea came from a study on whether video games are good for us, so don't expect me to write things about the project and make sense. But hey, science is science as long as it is recorded down!


	3. Chapter 3

Ashley did not eat together with Mag and Ryan as she went to spend some time with Burnie and apparently Mag and Ryan always stop them. It’s not their fault they want to ask questions. So now Ryan is only being pressured by Meg to be her guide to the popular table. Ryan has been repeatedly telling her that there is no such table and she has better luck asking Lindsay. Meg really did not believe whatever Ryan said, especially when Michael came up to them.

‘Ryan do you want to come over and discuss the project with Geoff, your friend can come.’ The way Michael said it made it seem like Ryan had no option.

‘Yes, he would love to.’ Meg replied for Ryan, yup. Ryan had no options apparently as he was dragged to the table by Meg. Ryan noticed that his opinions did not seem to matter and he was being pushed around a lot lately. Maybe it was his choice of friends, Ryan needs better friends.

The whole table greeted them as they neared, shifting around to make space for them. Ryan placed his lunch onto the table as he sat down. Gavin, whom was next to him opened up his lunch box.

‘That’s adorable Rye-bread. Your sandwiches are shaped like animals.’ Meg than took his lunch away from Gavin to eat a sandwich.

‘Rye-bread, huh? Did you’re inspiration come for the fact that this is a rye-sandwich?’ Meg grinned, Ryan did not like how this was going. Meg was going to tease him about this all the time now.

‘Gavvy Wavvy is the best at naming things, isn’t he?’ Michael snorted.

‘Michael, I thought you were my boi!’ 

‘I am and you’re my boi too.’ Michael ruffled Gavin’s hair, making Gavin stop to e-arrange his hair. The warm laughter filled the air, getting Ryan to smile shyly. Then Meg started secretly taking pictures and sending them to Ashley and Lindsay. Ryan knew this as soon Lindsay came over. 

Lindsay gave them a serious look, took out her phone and took a picture and quote ‘I can’t believe Ryan has more friends’ and winks. She steals more food and leaves. Ryan does not understand why she has to steal any food when he packs her lunch. Ryan should have expected this considering she was his sister, but could she be any more obvious of his interest in them. She was also probably going to use this to make another remix she always does each year to their parents and friends.

‘You are doing a project with Ryan right? Why don’t you guys come over? Ryan makes the best food, he’s making burgers.’ Lindsay offered. 

‘Yeah, sure, why not.’ Geoff shrugged.

‘Great I can’t wait to try your food as I see them steal your food a lot.’ Jack said. Great, all of the Achievement Hunters are coming. 

-

The watched videos together on the television about video game science. They were all snuggled together and for some reason Ryan was in the middle of them all. Jack’s hand was around his shoulder and Ray was leaning against him. Ryan did not knew why it was necessary for them to be researching on the project they were not doing with and Geoff. Ryan guessed it was because they were boyfriends, Ryan feels like he is interrupting their alone time but he felt so comfortable with them. 

Ryan awkwardly got out of the middle of the couch, going to cook dinner. Lindsay did say they were having dinner without Ryan’s permission. Ryan excused himself and ask if they have any allergies. They had none but Geoff followed him.

‘Hey man, it’s cool of you inviting us over. Let me help you, I’m a better cook then the rest of the lot.’ Geoff took out some ingredients out of the fridge. They worked together in silence. 

At the dining table praises was said all around. Ryan was really enjoying himself. The Achievement Hunters were unlike most popular people were very nice to talk with. They liked a lot of things tat Ryan liked too. After dinner they left.

-

Ryan felt oddly closer to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, I feel so warm and happy now, I talk a lot about food in this fanfic. Also I may not be able to update very quickly because I'm going to have a few busy weeks ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Meg and Ashley came into his house that Saturday, before he was going to meet up with the guys. They placed down a laptop on his bed. Ryan did not understand why they were in his house as 7 am in the morning on a weekend. He should stop Lindsay from waking up so early and teach her the ways of a normal human being.

‘Wake up, Ryan. We have the official plan.’ Ashley shook Ryan as she on her laptop. Ryan grumbled and huddled under his blanket at the touch.

‘Aww, Baby you need to wake up. This is important.’ Meg insisted.

‘Fine but I hate both of you.’ Ryan shuffled up into a sitting position, staring blankly at them with his hair tousled.

‘Great, now that you are awake, we can start the sideshow!’ Ashley exclaimed.

‘Why did you make a slideshow? ’ Ryan whined, voice breaking.

Both of them ignored Ryan and clicked on the slideshow button. They eve added special effects, pictures and music. Where did they get those pictures and why did they put so much effort into this? 

Task: Get them to be attached with you.

Step 1: Hang out with them regularly, till they feel attached. (Pictures of them at the canteen) You can start by hanging out with them at lunch and other places.

Step 2: When the project is over go to our usual lunch table. They will feel like they should hang out with you. (Picture of them walking towards them)

‘Okay, how did you get that picture?’ Ryan said aloud as Meg and Ashley shushed him. Continuing with the slides.

Step 3: Take out your shirt and flaunt what you got. (Picture of him photoshopped onto a guy with water glistening of him)

Step 4: Make out in front of us. (Video of Meg and Ashley shouting ‘Just do it’)

‘Nailed it. Now get out there.’ Ashley declared.

‘Really.’ Ryan is in pure disbelief.

‘Yeah, it totally works. That’s how Ashley got Burnie.’ Meg approved.

‘Really.’ Ryan is still in pure disbelief.

Then Ryan was magically stripped of his clothes and changed into tighter clothes. How you may ask, Ryan also does not know. He was then dropped off at Geoff’s house.

-

Ryan hesitantly knocked on Geoff’s door. The door opened and he could hear the rest of the Achievement Hunters already in Geoff’s house with a game playing in the background.  
‘Hey buddy, what are you doing here so early?’ Geoff opened the door looking as sleepy as usual.

‘I was dumped here by Meg and Ashley. I am very sure that if I left and did not at least try to come in they will attack from the bushes.’ Ryan said with a straight face.  
Geoff turned around and shouted. ‘I just found a stray at our door, can we keep him Jack.’

‘Only if the Lads aren’t allergic and he is house trained.’ Jack replied, trying and failing to hide his laughter.

‘Um, so do you want to do the recording today?’ 

‘Sure, we should use the best camera we have.’ Geoff replied to Ryan, reaching into his pockets and took out his phone. Geoff nodded his head and called the lads to help in filming. Geoff and Ryan were the host and Ray and Gavin to be their test subjects. Ray being the more experienced gamer should have a better reaction time than Gavin as one of their proof of the benefits of video games.

-

‘Now that we are done with the first part of the recording do you want to just hang out with us? Jack and Geoff are going on a date without us.’ Michael offered.  
‘Yeah, want to play Mario Cart? Yolo, right?’ Ray shrugged, his face a bit red. Ryan faced scrunched together wondering if he should stay longer.

‘Please, Rye-bread.’ Gavin persisted, getting all the lads to simultaneously pout at him with wide doe eyes. Ryan could never reject them, not because he liked them or anything. It’s because they were nice and they seem to want to be his friend. Even if he can’t date them, being their friends is second best.

‘Okay, but I not good at it.’ 

‘It’s okay, we’ll teach you.’ Michael passed Ryan a control.

‘And if Ray crushes us, that’s completely normal, don’t worry.’ Gavin tried to comfort Ryan. Emphasized as tried.

Throughout the how time they were playing Ryan found that it was very nice of them as they continued to encourage him through his flubs. He didn’t realize how late it was. Ryan was disappointed that he had to leave, he wanted to spend more time with them.

‘I need to leave guys, it’s getting late.’ Ryan stood up.

‘I’ll accompany you! Too bad, X-ray!’ Gavin enthusiastically jumped of the couch towards Ryan. Ray just shrugged ignoring Gavin as he and Michael continued to play the game.   
While they were walking, Gavin keep on quizzing him on weird questions. Ryan tried to answer them to the best of his abilities but he just couldn’t understand how any of the questions were logical.

‘No, that does not make sense, Gavin.’

‘But Ryan, it makes a lot of sense think about it.’

‘No, I just. Never mind, that’s my house. Thanks Gavin.’

‘What no kiss goodbye?’ Gavin complained. Ryan sighed and leaned in and kissed him on the forehead.

‘You do know that when you have boyfriends you don’t ask random people for kisses.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post... but my chapters will still be posted slower than usual. Inspiration came and i could not deny it. The plan by Meg and Ashley (Part 1& 2) actually works, My friend proved it by doing it on me and that's how we became friends.


	5. Chapter 5

The phone was ringing. Why was Lindsay not picking the phone up? The people who call are usually her friends. She is close by. Fine, he’ll pick up the phone. 

‘Yes? Oh, hi Jack.’ Ryan sat up from the couch he was lazing on. He can’t believe Jack called him. Upon hearing, Lindsay got up and sat next to Ryan and leaned in. Ryan avoided her stare.

‘You want to go out to bowling? I-‘ 

Lindsay took this movement to scream ‘Stick to the plan!’ and stole Ryan’s phone. As Ryan tried to get his phone back, Lindsay conversed with Jack.

‘So you and Michael are going bowling? I can come? Yeah, sure Ryan is coming too. Pick us up, that’s okay, we have a car. Thanks.’ Lindsay hanged up the phone and tossed Ryan back his phone.

‘We’re going bowling!’

-

Apparently Geoff was supposed to come with them however he was busy doing something else. Michael and Jack seemed to have a bet going on because they were very tense when they were playing. Michael and Jack were so good at playing that Ryan and Lindsay decided to sit and watch them play. It was actually very exciting as they were neck in neck when they were playing. 

‘My ears are cold, I knew I should have brought my beanie.’ Michael looked at Ryan and took of his own beanie and passed it to Ryan.

‘I don’t need it, so you can have it.’ Michael said nonchalantly, putting the beanie on Ryan’s head for him. Ryan blushed as Michael went back to the game.

Ryan heard some familiar voices in the background. He deicide that he should investigate and excused himself. Ryan headed towards another lane nearby. There were three people obviously trying to hide themselves. Ryan folded his arms.

‘Burnie, Meg, Ashley I can see you and really Burnie. I thought you were better than this.’ They hesitantly turned to face Ryan.

‘Sorry Ryan, Ashley made me come.’ Burnie sheepishly smiled at him. Ashley and Meg looked down apologetically. Then Lindsay appeared magically behind him. Ryan knew they secretly messaged Lindsay to make their getaway. Ryan glared at them and swore in his brain that he will get back at them. When he left, his friends continued bowling, while not so secretly starting at him.

When they got back they noticed that Michael and Jack are soon done. Michael was cursing as he said that he is losing his touch. Soon, Jack beat Michael. It was quite cute to see Jack do his dance when he won. Michael said as punishment he has to buy everyone food and drinks. Ryan couldn’t reject as Jack insisted, so Ryan choose not very expensive food and they all sat down together.

Everyone who passed by greeted them happily. Some even striking a conversation but since they were accompanied by both Lindsay and Ryan they keep their conversation short. For some reason they attracted so many classmates that came by and that does not happen to most people but Ryan knew it was probably because he does not go out much. Most of the people that came by were gorgeous getting pecks on the cheek or heads ruffled. Ryan has never really seen them talk to so many people up close. They were so amazing, they continued 

When they were about to leave, Ryan realized he still had Michael’s hat on. Why did Ryan still have his beanie? This is so embarrassing. Ryan didn’t even really needed this hat. Even though Ryan really wanted to keep it as a show of how kind Michael is he has to do the right thing and return it. Not keep it like it was his.

‘Michael, I still have your beanie.’ Ryan looked at Michael, heart beating faster as he looked straight at Michael. Why can’t he act normal around them, he has been around them for a while so why can’t he look at them straight. He blames how good looking they were.

‘I have so many beanies Ryan, you can keep it.’ Michael shrugged nonchalantly. 

Ryan shyly put the beanie back on, trying to ignore the blush he was getting. They split ways at the car park and said goodbye. 

-

When he got back home Ryan just did what he did everyday but at the end of the day he took time to think about his life. He sat down on his bed, took out Michael’s beanie and stared at it. The Achievement Hunters were an oddly affectionate bunch. He is just seeing what he wants to see. 

After seeing all those people act so naturally around others were just plain proof his crushes are useless. All the time he thought they were starting to like him. He wishes life was not like this but at least he got to be their friend. He shouldn’t let his crushes make him lose the chance of becoming their friends. They were the nicest and friendliest people he ever met and risking it with no chance of dating them was not a good idea. Maybe he could ask Meg and Ashley for help to get over them. It’s a good thing their project was due on Monday, he won’t need to be around them as often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just like how often both Michael and Ryan wear beanies.


	6. Chapter 6

Awkward. Awkward, it was so awkward being around them again. Ryan hoped it didn’t show. They were editing the video together, making sure that everything was fine for submission. Ryan had to sit close together to do the editing on the computer. Ryan didn’t really feel comfortable talking with them so soon, right after Ryan decided to get over them. After they finished editing Ryan tried to act as normal as possible around them so they won’t suspect anything. 

‘Ryan want to hang out since we are done with our work?’ Geoff asked as he stretched.

‘Uh, no I wanted to go a café and get some coffee and cake to bring home for me and Lindsay.’ Ran shifted around trying to not seem weird.   
‘Yeah, okay, sure buddy. I can drive you there.’

‘No it’s fine I have my car.’

-

Too make sure that they don’t find out he did not go to the café, Ryan decided to go to one anyway, and he did want to eat chocolate cake to eat his sorrows away. Chocolate and sugar solves everything. Ryan went to his favorite café, it was a nice, small shop. It was surprisingly crowded, Ryan has never been at the café at this time. Ryan was able to get a seat and placed down his food and the takeaway for Lindsay.

‘Hey, Ryan what are you doing here.’ Ryan looked up to see Meg.

‘I’m eating cake.’

‘Ryan…you and I both know you only eat chocolate cake by yourself when you are happy or sad.’ Meg stared intently at him, she had no right to judge him. She does the same thing with ice cream.

‘It could be that I am happy.’ Ryan grumbled stuffing more cake into his mouth. Meg stared him down till Ryan could not help but confess because he knows she will not relent.  
‘Fine, I gave up okay. I don’t want to have crushes on them anymore, they have each other. If I waste my teenage life dreaming for a date I will never have one. Plus I like them, I at least want to be friends.’ 

‘James Ryan Haywood. You could have just told me. Common if they don’t realize what they are missing out on we should go and huddle together and watch a whole series of movies to forget.’ She then lifts up Ryan’s cup of milk and shouts, ‘Ryan’s single!’ 

Ryan then had to drag Meg out as she sings all the single ladies or men put your hands up. Ryan really didn’t want to disturb customers or suffer more embarrassment. He hopes that Meg does not decide to do anything drastic, she, Ashley and Lindsay sometimes get a little bit forceful when they want to make Ryan happy. For now Ryan will appreciate the comfort of Meg’s rambling. At least he has some distraction from his sorrows.

-

Ryan has been avoiding the Achievement Hunters. He is pretty sure they are starting to notice as they are constantly visiting his classes and looking for him. Maybe Ryan should have gotten over them before establishing a relationship with them. He is only avoiding them to not fall even harder for them.

Ryan did not plan this through.

He was right now hiding in a corner hoping that Geoff, whom has just entered his classroom, won’t notice him. He really wished they were like this before he wanted to get over them. They did not need to find him they have so many other friends. Ryan should not get his hopes up that they want to spend time with him, that’s why they keep happening to be where he was. Sadly denial was not working for him as Geoff is now heading towards him, yes, he was panicking. There was no way to escape, act natural, act natural. 

‘Ryan, we have been looking for you, we wanted to ask if you want to hang out today.’ Geoff was staring directly at him. Ryan looked around trying to avoid his gaze. He couldn’t deny Geoff, he might suspect!

‘Sure, why not.’ No mouth, why must you move without thought. He needs more time. Bad decisions! This is why he didn’t talk so much, he makes too much flubs when he uses his brain.

‘Great man. Me and you, we can hang out at the mall. See you later.’ Geoff walked away after revealing a lazy smile to Ryan. Which is really not helping how quickly his heart is beating. Ryan needs to go to Ashley, she’ll know how to handle this. After all, she is more experienced with not seeming strange around crushes, she did figure it out with a guy before Burnie. It also just so happened that his next class was with her.

He walked into the other class before the teacher walked in to talk with Ashley. He looked around to spot Ashley flirting with Burnie. When he got close he could hear all the sickeningly sweet words they were saying to one another, he was not jealous. 

‘Sorry to interrupt your public affection time’ Ryan made a face. ‘, but I need to steal Ashley for a while.’ Burnie chuckled at the stab at how lovey dovey they were being and went back to his desk to prepare for his class. Ashley looked up at Ryan expectantly.

‘What’s wrong Ryan? Is it about the achievement Hunters?’

‘I wanted to get over them but now I accidentally made an arrangement to hang out with Geoff, what should I do.’ 

‘Just go, you may even find something you hate about him to get over them.’ Ashley said nonchalantly. Before Ryan could question her some more the teacher came into the classroom so he had to take a seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan needs a brain-mouth filter. He is falling deeper into the hole and he doesn't realize it yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryan stood awkwardly next to Geoff as he got the tickets to see a movie. Apparently, Geoff can’t watch this movie as his boyfriends would make fun of him being so scared. Honestly, if Ryan got so scared of a movie he wouldn’t watch it but he would not question Geoff as he seems so excited to do so.

The movie was called ‘Nightmares’. The movie was about young teenage boys venturing into the woods on Halloween due to a dare. Why would anyone want to go to the woods, especially on the day when ghosts comes out to play? It wasn’t really the most original idea, yet somehow Geoff was clinging onto him like Ryan was his last hope.

Geoff was peeking from behind him while watching the whole movie. It was kind of cute as Geoff looks so tough on the outside but he was so soft on the inside. This was not helping Ryan’s sanity. Too much conflicting feelings for Ryan to understand. 

‘No, no, no, no. Don’t open the closet. Shit. There’s a snake. I hate snakes.’ Geoff whined. He looked like he was going to cry. Ryan felt the urge to comfort him.  
‘Don’t worry Geoff that snake is not coiling up, so it might not attack.’ Ryan whispered into Geoff’s ear.

‘That’s creepy Ryan. Why do you know that? You’re not helping.’ However Geoff’s shoulders slumped down showing that he was more relaxed. This makes Ryan wish this was a date, not some outing with a friend. Ryan sighed, excusing himself to the toilet, needing to get his mind cleared up. He felt bad leaving Geoff but he is sure Geoff can last without him for a while. 

Ryan decided to get himself a little snack from the counter after he walked out, he was peckish and he could get some food for Geoff to calm down. The counter was quiet empty as most of the people in the cinema were watching a movie. Ryan decided to go with popcorn and went to the cashier to order.

‘What would you like to order, cutie?’ The cashier with dark, brown, curly hair smirked at him. Ryan blushed, he has never been flirted with before.

‘I would like a small popcorn please.’ Ryan hesitantly smiled back.

‘Would you like a date too?’ The cashier leaned in.

‘Ah, um…’ Ryan’s blush deepened. 

‘Sorry but he is with me.’ Ryan felt a hand wrap around him. Ryan looked up to see Geoff. Well, this was embarrassing, being flirted with in front of his ‘past’ crush. Ryan felt better in Geoff’s arms though, which is funny as Geoff was so afraid of a horror movie moments ago. It was nice of Geoff helping him with the cashier because Ryan had no clue what to do.

‘Too bad. Here is your popcorn. If you’re ever free.’ The cashier placed the recipe in his hands. Ryan looked down to see the cashier’s number on the recipe. Ryan did not know people still do this, he thought this was only possible in movies, which is ironic. When Ryan looked back up the cashier winked at him and went back to his duties. They walked back together to the movie.

‘Did he disturb you?’ Geoff asked, he seemed frustrated.

‘Ah, no, but thanks for helping me. I did not know what to do.’ 

‘It is a good thing then, wouldn’t want Meg to get jealous.’

‘Meg won’t get jealou- Oh, no. Meg and I are not dating. I’m not dating anyone.’ Ryan realized what Geoff was implying.

‘Sorry, I just thought you were in a relationship because you guys were so close…’ Geoff looked away from Ryan. 

‘Yeah, it’s fine.’ Ryan shrugged.  
-

Meg looked intently at Ryan. She inched closer and asked ‘What happened next’. Ryan just told her that they ate together and went home. Meg nodded at the information she had gathered from Ryan. 

‘I think he likes you. He even asked if you were single! You should wait and see if they confess soon and if they don’t you could always call that cashier.’  
‘Thanks Meg.’ Ryan drawled, ‘I just want to get my feelings sorted out.’ Ryan leaned onto Meg’s shoulder. 

‘Baby, everything is going to be fine. I’ll sort it out for you, okay.’ Meg started stroking his hair. Ryan didn’t know if she meant that she was going to get involved or if she was comforting him. Ryan decided to just relax for a while. Ugh, his crushes are crushing him. Why couldn’t he have fell for Meg, she would have at least been only one person that would be letting him down not five people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geoff+horror movies, i'm sure someone expected that.


	8. Chapter 8

Ryan is getting more used to the fact that he needs to spend time with the rest of the Achievement Hunters. After all having unrequited love is easier to handle then confessing. However he it would really help if they would stop touching him so much. He can’t avoid them as they have so many ways to find him.

He stilled enjoyed his time with them although he always feels a stab in the heart whenever they flirt with each other. He should be used to the fact now but it still hurts. He just needs to keep a smile on his face until he gets over them.

He learnt so many of their quirks and has grown to love them. Jack was basically a calming presence. Ray spent his days mostly on games. Gavin was annoying but his doe eyes helps him get out of everything. Michael gets angry easily but he forgives just as fast. Geoff just liked leading and is very caring.

Although today they were all acting very strange. 

Jack was staring intently at Ryan in class. Ryan felt the hairs of his back stand. When school ended he was cornered by Jack. 

‘Ryan do you want to go to the park with me for a walk?’ Jack smiled. Ryan agreed to it as he found strangely inclined to go.

-

They walked slowly on the path in the park. It was a nice day, cooling with a beautiful sky above them and very few people were in the park that day. Jack looked very nervous as he was fidgeting around a lot. Jack guided Ryan to a bench and sat down. Jack kept on looking up to him and down to his thumbs. Ryan wondered why Jack seemed so tense. 

Does he know about Ryan’s crush on them? He thought he was being discrete. Ryan started to feel panicky too. Was Jack going to put him down gently? Was this why Jack wanted to talk with him alone as he was the best for gently rejecting him compared to the rest of them?

Jack started to talk to him. ‘So, Ryan… we can always just be friends if this makes you uncomfortable…’ Oh no did Jack know? ‘But I would like to ask you ifyouwouldliketodateus, I mean we can try one date at least.’ Ryan was shell shocked, he could not believe this. Jack was asking Ryan out!

‘Um, what.’ 

Jack took a deep breath and calmly said. ‘Would you go out with us?’ Jack looked hopefully at Ryan. Ryan blinked twice, he was freaking out. 

‘Um, okay?’ Ryan was really nervous, could this have been a prank? 

Suddenly, Jack hooted out in excitement and pumped his fist in the air. He embraced Ryan and kissed him on the cheek.

‘Yes! You said yes! Thank you. So, uh, want to go on a date on Saturday with us?’ Ryan nodded dumbly.

-

Ryan went back home and slumped onto his bed. He never thought they would be interested in him too. Ryan had to tell Ashley and Meg.

Ryan- I just got a date with them.

Ashley- OMG. Ryan! I knew they could not resist your charm. When?! I have to help you dress up!

Meg- It worked.

Ryan-What?

Ashley-Meg! You were supposed to not tell Ryan.

Meg-It was an accident! I was sending it too you!

Ryan-Tell me.

Ashley- Okay well since the secrets out.

Meg-Sorry.

Ashley- Well since we knew you don’t have the courage to confess, we had to provoke them to gather courage. They liked you too but were unsure if you would be fine dating 5 people. So I got Burnie to casually state that you wanted to date and was open minded. 

Ryan-I can’t believe that your plans work. Thanks though, you guys are the best.

Meg- We know.

Ashley- and our reward should be to help you prepare, so send us the date. 

Ryan- Okay, it is on Saturday.

Ashley-Great we will come over.

-

‘No, I like this shirt better. It is tighter and has a V-neck.’ Ashley declared as she searched through Ryan’s closet.

‘Ryan why are all your jeans so lose.’ Meg frowned.

‘Try on my lose jeans, it should hug better.’ Lindsay shoved her jeans into Ryan’s hands. Ryan did not complain as he knew any resistance would not be heard. Ryan was somehow able to fit into all the tight clothes they have choose for him. As he was going to leave he slipped on his favorite shoes.

‘Ryan what are those!’ Meg gasped.

‘Those are restaurant shoes Ryan! That is just sad.’ Ashley pointed out.

‘No, it isn’t. I changed enough okay, stop trying to change me.’ Ryan pouted.

‘Okay fine. Go get them tiger.’ Meg shouted as Ryan left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you imagine how the date went.


End file.
